Cold Family
The Dragon Ball Z: SPARKING METEOR!, alternatively known as the ,Dragon Ball XenoVerseDragon Ball XenoVerse 2 is a clan of mutated life-forms belonging to Freeza's race and consisting only of Freeza and his father. They are unique among their kind in that they possess incredible battle power and heightened cruelty.Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! As of the Tournament of Power, Freeza is the last surviving member of this mutant clan. Frost from the sixth universe possesses a number of traits belonging to this clan, but it is not confirmed whether or not he belongs to the same clan or a similar one hailing from his universe. History Early history King Cold was born as a mutant of his species with a high battle power and an unusual level of cruelty. He later passed on these traits to his only son, Freeza. Together, father and son formed a powerful military organization that took control of most of the northern galaxies. They were feared by a whole host of species, including the guardian deity of the northern galaxies: North Kaiō. With their army, they created a powerful empire with Freeza as the emperor and Cold acting as a king of some sort.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" chapter 1''Dragon Ball Daizenshū 7'' They also employed other powerful mutants to help enforce their reign, such as the Ginew Special Corps, and eventually enlisted the mighty Saiyans to help conquer new worlds. In their reign, they were only beholden to the Hakaishin Beerus, who oversaw the destruction of certain worlds.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Destruction Cold's family came to an end on Earth at the hands of the young Super Saiyan named Trunks. Both Freeza and Cold had come to Earth hoping to obtain revenge against Son Gokū who had defeated Freeza on Namek, but they found Trunks waiting for them instead. The Saiyan youth made short work of the father-son duo. Rebirth Freeza was temporarily revived, thanks to Earth's Dragon Balls, by his henchmen Sorbet. He spent months training afterwards and eventually set his sights on Earth again, hoping to obtain revenge against Gokū. But the Saiyan had evolved considerably and, despite obtaining a new evolution himself, Freeza was ultimately killed and his family snuffed out, along with the remnants of their empire, once again. Though not properly revived, Freeza was called upon to fight in the Tournament of Power on behalf of the seventh universe. He, along with Gokū and Android 17, managed to be their universe's last three fighters; and he and Gokū managed to strike the final blow against Jiren to win their universe the tournament. As a reward for this, Freeza was properly resurrected by Whis, thus resurrecting his family.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 He then set about restoring his army to its former glory.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Unique Abilities The Cold Family appears to be terrifyingly powerful and use their power to subject those they see as lesser species. Because they are mutants, they are the only members of their species that possesses abnormally high power levels. Freeza himself has both claimed and readily displayed the ability to completely obliterate entire planets with ease, a testament to the power of the mutant variant of the species.Dragon Ball chapter 313, page 5 Even if they were to destroy a planet they were currently on, Freeza noted that they could survive the blast as well as in the vacuum of space.Dragon Ball chapter 319, page 14 Additionally, it would seem that members of the Cold Family are capable of surviving horrific injuries. Freeza, himself, demonstrated the ability to survive being almost completely obliterated by the Super Saiyan Gokū and the subsequent explosion of Namek. They also showed the ability to adapt and become stronger thanks to cybernetic enhancements.Dragon Ball chapter 330 Transformations In the case of Freeza, the Cold Family can create transformations in order to control their immense and sometimes uncontrollable power.Dragon Ball chapter 296, page 1 Freeza, for instance, created three transformed states in order to comfortably contain his power.Dragon Ball chapter 301, page 11 Freeza could then revert closer and closer to his true form in order to access more of his power in combat. After his revival and training for six months, however, Freeza demonstrated the opposite of this: transforming in order to increase his power, rather than control it. The result was a golden form that allowed him to fight, briefly, with the likes of Son Gokū and Vegeta, both of whom had become Super Saiyan Blues. References Category:Freeza's race